bingfandomcom-20200215-history
Bing Homepage Image Gallery (2009)
May (From May 25) File:Bing_25.5.2009.jpg|May 25, 2009 Learn more about this image File:Bing_26.5.2009.jpg|May 26, 2009 Learn more about this image File:Bing_27.5.2009.jpg|May 27, 2009 Learn more about this image File:Bing_28.5.2009.jpg|May 28, 2009: Rio Grande River, Big Bend National Park, Texas Learn more about this image File:Bing_29.5.2009.jpg|May 29, 2009: Mt. Everest Base Camp Learn more about this image File:Bing_30.5.2009.jpg|May 30, 2009: Porcupine Northern Saskatchewan, Canada Learn more about this image File:Bing_31.5.2009.jpg|May 31, 2009: The Horsehead Nebula, a dark nebula in the Orion constellation. Learn more about this image back to top June File:Bing_1.6.2009.jpg|June 1, 2009: Hot air balloons over Cappadocia, Central Anatolia, Turkey, Asia Learn more about this image File:Bing_2.6.2009.jpg|June 2, 2009: Windmills in Liedschendam, Holland Learn more about this image File:Bing_3.6.2009.jpg|June 3, 2009: Polychrome Pass overlooking the Alaska Range, Denali National Park, Alaska Learn more about this image File:Bing_4.6.2009.jpg|June 4, 2009: Manarola, Cinque Terre, Liguria, Italy Learn more about this image File:Bing_5.6.2009.jpg|June 5, 2009: Damnoen Saduak floating market, Thailand Homepage Image Winner: November 2009 Learn more about this image File:Bing_6.6.2009.jpg|June 6, 2009: France, Calvados, Omaha beach, one of the beaches of the Normandy landings during the Second World War Learn more about this image File:Bing_7.6.2009.jpg|June 7, 2009: Old Town Square, Prague, Czech Republic Learn more about this image File:Bing_8.6.2009.jpg|June 8, 2009: Presa Street Bridge, San Antonio River Walk Learn more about this image File:Bing_9.6.2009.jpg|June 9, 2009: Ponte Vecchio Duomo cathedral on Arno River in Florence, Italy Learn more about this image File:Bing_10.6.2009.jpg|June 10, 2009: River Douro, Portugal Learn more about this image File:Bing_11.6.2009.jpg|June 11, 2009: Great Barrier Reef, between Cairns and Townsville Australia Learn more about this image File:Bing_12.6.2009.jpg|June 12, 2009: Las Vegas, Nevada Learn more about this image File:Bing_13.6.2009.jpg|June 13, 2009: Miami Beach, Florida, USA Learn more about this image File:Bing_14.6.2009.jpg|June 14, 2009: Cincinnati Museum Center, Ohio, USA Learn more about this image File:Bing_15.6.2009.jpg|June 15, 2009: Berner Alps, Germany Learn more about this image File:Bing_16.6.2009.jpg|June 16, 2009: Gamla Stan (Old Town), Stockholm, Sweden Learn more about this image File:Bing_17.6.2009.jpg|June 17, 2009: 13th Century Grass Covered Sheds at Nupsstadur Farm, Southern Iceland Learn more about this image File:Bing_18.6.2009.jpg|June 18, 2009: Boston, Massachusetts skyline Learn more about this image File:Bing_19.6.2009.jpg|June 19, 2009: Steptoe Butte State Park, Palouse, Washington (State), USA Learn more about this image File:Bing_20.6.2009.jpg|June 20, 2009: Morocco spice market Learn more about this image File:Bing_21.6.2009.jpg|June 21, 2009: Adult male lion and cub, Bostwana, Africa Learn more about this image File:Bing_22.6.2009.jpg|June 22, 2009: Sydney Opera House, Australia Learn more about this image File:Bing_23.6.2009.jpg|June 23, 2009: Lion Peak above Milford Sound, Fjordland National Park, New Zealand Learn more about this image File:Bing_24.6.2009.jpg|June 24, 2009: Navajo Bridge over Colorado River Learn more about this image File:Bing_25.6.2009.jpg|June 25, 2009: Alkmaar Cheese Market, Alkmaar, Netherlands Learn more about this image File:Bing_26.6.2009.jpg|June 26, 2009: Niagra Falls, Ontario, Canada Learn more about this image File:Bing_27.6.2009.jpg|June 27, 2009: Surfers riding large wave, Hawaii Learn more about this image File:Bing_28.6.2009.jpg|June 28, 2009: Colored scanning electron micrograph (SEM) of a pollen grain from a Chinese hibiscus Learn more about this image File:Bing_29.6.2009.jpg|June 29, 2009: Funfair rollercoaster, Minato Mirai, Yokohama, Japan Learn more about this image File:Bing_30.6.2009.jpg|June 30, 2009: Manta ray and scuba diver near the Socorro Islands, Mexico Learn more about this image back to top July File:Bing_1.7.2009.jpg|July 1, 2009: The Sunken Garden at Butchart Gardens, Victoria, British Columbia, Canada Learn more about this image File:Bing_2.7.2009.jpg|July 2, 2009: Tunisia, Ultralight flying over the desert Learn more about this image File:Bing_3.7.2009.jpg|July 3, 2009: Yamuna River by the Taj Mahal, India Learn more about this image File:Bing_4.7.2009.jpg|July 4, 2009: Statue of Liberty, New York Learn more about this image File:Bing_5.7.2009.jpg|July 5, 2009: The Hanging Monastery, Jinlong Canyon, Shanxi Province, China Learn more about this image File:Bing_6.7.2009.jpg|July 6, 2009: Kilauea Lighthouse, Kauai, Hawaii Learn more about this image File:Bing_7.7.2009.jpg|July 7, 2009: Tower Bridge, London, England Learn more about this image File:Bing_8.7.2009.jpg|July 8, 2009: San Bartolome Island, Galapagos Islands Learn more about this image File:Bing_9.7.2009.jpg|July 9, 2009: Inner Harbor, Baltimore, Maryland, USA Learn more about this image File:Bing_10.7.2009.jpg|July 10, 2009: Travertine pools, Pamukkale, Turkey Learn more about this image File:Bing_11.7.2009.jpg|July 11, 2009: Whitewater kayaking over waterfall Learn more about this image File:Bing_12.7.2009.jpg|July 12, 2009: Monarch butterflies migrating to Central Mexico Learn more about this image File:Bing_13.7.2009.jpg|July 13, 2009: Central Park, New York, USA Learn more about this image File:Bing_14.7.2009.jpg|July 14, 2009: Louvre Museum, Paris, France Learn more about this image File:Bing_15.7.2009.jpg|July 15, 2009: Reagan Tub Mill on Roaring Fork, Great Smoky Mountains National Park, Tennessee, USA Learn more about this image File:Bing_16.7.2009.jpg|July 16, 2009: White-nosed Coati File:Bing_17.7.2009.jpg|July 17, 2009: Moorea Island in the Pacific Ocean File:Bing_18.7.2009.jpg|July 18, 2009: Fisherman's traps, ropes, and floats on a dock in Port Clyde, Maine, USA File:Bing_19.7.2009.jpg|July 19, 2009: Luxor Temple, Luxor, Egypt File:Bing_20.7.2009.jpg|July 20, 2009: Moon in outer space File:Bing_21.7.2009.jpg|July 21, 2009: Hike to Angel's Landing, Zion National Park , Utah, USA File:Bing_22.7.2009.jpg|July 22, 2009: Atlanta, GA skyline File:Bing_23.7.2009.jpg|July 23, 2009: Green Turtle , Maui, Hawaii File:Bing_24.7.2009.jpg|July 24, 2009: Melbourne, Australia File:Bing_25.7.2009.jpg|July 25, 2009: Arenal Volcano, Costa Rica, Latin America File:Bing_26.7.2009.jpg|July 26, 2009: Rice worker in fields near Ubud, Bali, Indonesia, Asia File:Bing_27.7.2009.jpg|July 27, 2009: Castellon de la Plana, Spain File:Bing_28.7.2009.jpg|July 28, 2009: Leafcutter ants carrying leaves. Braulio Carrillo National Park., Costa Rica File:Bing_29.7.2009.jpg|July 29, 2009: La Gittaz lake, Beaufortain, France File:Bing_30.7.2009.jpg|July 30, 2009: Bruges, Belgium, Europe File:Bing_31.7.2009.jpg|July 31, 2009: Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA August File:Bing_1.8.2009.jpg|August 1, 2009: Seven Star grotto, Guilin, China Learn more about this image File:Bing_2.8.2009.jpg|August 2, 2009: Grand Teton rang, Wyoming Learn more about this image File:Bing_3.8.2009.jpg|August 3, 2009: A summer storm envelops the Sydney skyline. This photo by Jeremy Somers won the first ever Facebook Photo Contest as voted by Fans of Bing. Congratulations! Learn more about this image File:Bing_4.8.2009.jpg|August 4, 2009: Pair of blue-footed boobies, Galapagos Islands, Ecuador, South America Learn more about this image File:Bing_5.8.2009.jpg|August 5, 2009: Aldabra Atoll, Seychelles, Africa Learn more about this image File:Bing_6.8.2009.jpg|August 6, 2009: Hiroshima Peace Memorial Ceremony, Japan File:Bing_7.8.2009.jpg|August 7, 2009: Algeria, Africa Homepage Image Winner: November 2009 File:Bing_8.8.2009.jpg|August 8, 2009: Papyrus boat on Lake Titicaca, Bolivia, South America File:Bing_9.8.2009.jpg|August 9, 2009: Female and pup Australian sea lions, Southern Australia File:Bing_10.8.2009.jpg|August 10, 2009: Solar-tree in the Ulmer residential area solar city, Ulm, Baden-Württemberg, Germany File:Bing_11.8.2009.jpg|August 11, 2009: Bastei Bridge, Saxon Switzerland National Park, Germany File:Bing_12.8.2009.jpg|August 12, 2009: Conwy Castle & River Conwy, Wales, United Kingdom File:Bing_13.8.2009.jpg|August 13, 2009: Dry Island Buffalo Jump Provincial Park, Alberta, Canada File:Bing_14.8.2009.jpg|August 14, 2009: Bighorn sheep, Kluanee National Park, Yukon Territory, Canada File:Bing_15.8.2009.jpg|August 15, 2009: Mysore Palace, Mysore, India File:Bing_16.8.2009.jpg|August 16, 2009: Mt. Shuksan , North Cascades National Park, Washington (State), USA File:Bing_17.8.2009.jpg|August 17, 2009: The Whirlpool Galaxy in Canes Venatici File:Bing_18.8.2009.jpg|August 18, 2009: Rainbow Bridge and Tokyo Skyline, Japan File:Bing_19.8.2009.jpg|August 19, 2009: Atlantic Puffin. Látrabjarg, Iceland File:Bing_20.8.2009.jpg|August 20, 2009: Al Rawcheh Rock near Beirut, Lebanon File:Bing_21.8.2009.jpg|August 21, 2009: Lava overflowing caldera of Pu'u 'O'o, Kilauea volcano, Hawaii File:Bing_22.8.2009.jpg|August 22, 2009: Bangladeshi street vendors sell food during the first day of Ramadan File:Bing_23.8.2009.jpg|August 23, 2009: Baby panda, Wolong Panda Cllenter, China File:Bing_24.8.2009.jpg|August 24, 2009: Mt. Vesuvius, Italy File:Bing_25.8.2009.jpg|August 25, 2009: Carhedge in Nebraska, USA File:Bing_26.8.2009.jpg|August 26, 2009: Lupines And Mist Over The Eglinton River, Fiordland National Park, New Zealand File:Bing_27.8.2009.jpg|August 27, 2009: Radcliff Camera, Oxford, England File:Bing_28.8.2009.jpg|August 28, 2009: Baby opossum hanging from branch File:Bing_29.8.2009.jpg|August 29, 2009: Leather tanning in Morocco File:Bing_30.8.2009.jpg|August 30, 2009: Grand Haven Lighthouse, Lake Michigan, Michigan, USA File:Bing_31.8.2009.jpg|August 31, 2009: Aerial View of Langkawi Sky Bridge, Malaysia September File:Bing_1.9.2009.jpg|September 1, 2009: Theatre of the Shadow at the Sovanna Phum Theatre, Phnom Penh, Cambodia File:Bing_2.9.2009.jpg|September 2, 2009: Meroë necropolis, Sudan File:Bing_3.9.2009.jpg|September 3, 2009: Blyde River Canyon, South Africa File:Bing_4.9.2009.jpg|September 4, 2009: New old bridge over river Neretva, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Europe File:Bing_5.9.2009.jpg|September 5, 2009: Observation deck overlooking the limestone karst of the Stone Forest in Kunming, China File:Bing_6.9.2009.jpg|September 6, 2009: Common indoor/allergenic mold File:Bing_7.9.2009.jpg|September 7, 2009: A worker returns to earth after lubricating the top of a drilling rig File:Bing_8.9.2009.jpg|September 8, 2009: Fakarava Atoll in the Tuamotu Archipelago File:Bing_9.9.2009.jpg|September 9, 2009: All-Alaskan Racing Pigs leap over the fence along the pig race track at the Alameda County Fair File:Bing_10.9.2009.jpg|September 10, 2009: Carolina Panthers vs Minnesota Vikings in 2008 File:Bing_11.9.2009.jpg|September 11, 2009: One of the two ‘Tribute in Light’ columns at Ground Zero, New York, NY File:Bing_12.9.2009.jpg|September 12, 2009: Havasu Creek and Havasu Falls, Arizona File:Bing_13.9.2009.jpg|September 13, 2009: Women carrying pots, Rajasthan, India File:Bing_14.9.2009.jpg|September 14, 2009: Lavender fields near Sault, Provence-Alpes-Cote d'Azur, France File:Bing_15.9.2009.jpg|September 15, 2009: Angkor Wat, Cambodia File:Bing_16.9.2009.jpg|September 16, 2009: The Wave, a sandstone formation in the Coyote Buttes of the Vermilion Cliffs Wilderness Area, near the Arizona-Utah border File:Bing_17.9.2009.jpg|September 17, 2009: European Bee Eaters in Kiskunsag National Park, Hungary File:Bing_18.9.2009.jpg|September 18, 2009: Illuminated bridge in the Karamay River Scenic Area in Karamay, Xinjiang Uygur Autonomous Region, China File:Bing_19.9.2009.jpg|September 19, 2009: Dutch replica of the 1649 ´Prins Willem´ sailing ship File:Bing_20.9.2009.jpg|September 20, 2009: Auditorium and seating cards at the 60th Primetime Emmy Awards in 2008 File:Bing_21.9.2009.jpg|September 21, 2009: Black-headed seagulls populate an elaborately carved sand sculpture on a beach at Ocean City, Maryland File:Bing_22.9.2009.jpg|September 22, 2009: Garden at Changdeokgung Palace, Korea, a World heritage site File:Bing_23.9.2009.jpg|September 23, 2009: Neptune Glows a brilliant blue in the night sky seen by Voyager 2 File:Bing_24.9.2009.jpg|September 24, 2009: Tour of Suisse cycling race passing through St. Gotthard Pass, Switzerland File:Bing_25.9.2009.jpg|September 25, 2009: Manhattan and Central Park, New York File:Bing_26.9.2009.jpg|September 26, 2009: Oyster farm on Lemmens Inlet in Clayoquot Sound, Vancouver Island, British Columbia, Canada File:Bing_27.9.2009.jpg|September 27, 2009: Swarovski Kristallwelten Museum, Wattens, Austria File:Bing_28.9.2009.jpg|September 28, 2009: Galapagos scalloped Hammerhead sharks File:Bing_29.9.2009.jpg|September 29, 2009: Chilli peppers drying in the sun on the rice terraces of LongJi in Guangxi, China File:Bing_30.9.2009.jpg|September 30, 2009: Oktoberfest in Munich, Germany October File:Bing_1.10.2009.jpg|October 1, 2009: South Silver Falls State Park. Oregon, USA File:Bing_2.10.2009.jpg|October 2, 2009: Ancient city of Palmyra in south-central Syria File:Bing_3.10.2009.jpg|October 3, 2009: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil at night File:Bing_4.10.2009.jpg|October 4, 2009: Cows graze in a field near Cape Cornwall near St Just in Cornwall, England File:Bing_5.10.2009.jpg|October 5, 2009: Castle Stalker on an island in Loch Linnhe, Scottish Highlands, Scotland File:Bing_6.10.2009.jpg|October 6, 2009: Bird perched atop a wading Capybara in Pantanal Matogrossense National Park, Brazil File:Bing_7.10.2009.jpg|October 7, 2009: The castle of Grinzane Cavour, Piedmont, Italy File:Bing_8.10.2009.jpg|October 8, 2009: 237 steps down to the ocean on the island of San Juan de Gaztelugatxe, in the Basque Country region of Spain File:Bing_9.10.2009.jpg|October 9, 2009: Canal in Amsterdam, Netherlands File:Bing_10.10.2009.jpg|October 10, 2009: Sand Dunes in Death Valley, on the California and Nevada border File:Bing_11.10.2009.jpg|October 11, 2009: Lake Ashinoko with Mount Fuji in the background, near Hokone, Japan File:Bing_12.10.2009.jpg|October 12, 2009: Replica huts at Guanahani Landfall Park on San Salvador island in the Bahamas File:Bing_13.10.2009.jpg|October 13, 2009: Lake Moraine in Banff National Park, Alberta, Canada File:Bing_14.10.2009.jpg|October 14, 2009: Apple harvest in Prince Edward County, Ontario, Canada File:Bing_15.10.2009.jpg|October 15, 2009: Wodaabe nomads traveling across the desert in Niger, West Africa File:Bing_16.10.2009.jpg|October 16, 2009: Boldt Castle in the Thousand Islands on the Saint Lawrence River, New York File:Bing_17.10.2009.jpg|October 17, 2009: An Indian man paints earthen lamps for the forthcoming Diwali in India File:Bing_18.10.2009.jpg|October 18, 2009: Vintage car with the Gran Teatro, El Capitolio in background, in Havana, Cuba File:Bing_19.10.2009.jpg|October 19, 2009: Neuschwanstein Castle, Bavaria, Germany File:Bing_20.10.2009.jpg|October 20, 2009: Long horned cowfish File:Bing_21.10.2009.jpg|October 21, 2009: Interior of Guggenheim Museum, Manhattan, New York File:Bing_22.10.2009.jpg|October 22, 2009: Glenfinnan Viaduct, Lochaber, Highland, Scotland File:Bing_23.10.2009.jpg|October 23, 2009: Three women rowing in bamboo basket boat, Vietnam File:Bing_24.10.2009.jpg|October 24, 2009: Osprey catching a fish in Finland File:Bing_25.10.2009.jpg|October 25, 2009: Shoshone Falls Park on the Snake River, Idaho File:Bing_26.10.2009.jpg|October 26, 2009: Hayden Planetarium at the Rose Center for Earth and Space, American Museum of Natural History, Manhattan File:Bing_27.10.2009.jpg|October 27, 2009: Chateau de Fontainebleau, Seine-et-Marne, Ile-de-France, France File:Bing_28.10.2009.jpg|October 28, 2009: Moeraki Boulders in Central Otago, South Island, New Zealand File:Bing_29.10.2009.jpg|October 29, 2009: Sea Star starfish in the Indo-Pacific Ocean File:Bing_30.10.2009.jpg|October 30, 2009: Loch Tulla in the Western Highlands, Scotland File:Bing_31.10.2009.jpg|October 31, 2009: Bat hanging upside down November File:Bing_1.11.2009.jpg|November 1, 2009: Dubai Marina quarter, Dubai, United Arab Emirates Learn more about this image File:Bing_2.11.2009.jpg|November 2, 2009: Picnic tables at White Sands, New Mexico Learn more about this image File:Bing_3.11.2009.jpg|November 3, 2009: Stone farm buildings and dry stone walls in Swaledale, Yorkshire, UK Learn more about this image File:Bing_4.11.2009.jpg|November 4, 2009: Statues of young Tutankhamen found in his tomb in the Valley of the Kings, Egypt Learn more about this image File:Bing_5.11.2009.jpg|November 5, 2009: Mariano Rivera runs to his New York Yankee teammates as they celebrate their win against the Philadelphia Phillies in Game Six of the 2009 World Series Learn more about this image File:Bing_6.11.2009.jpg|November 6, 2009: Aerial view of Miskito Cays, off the coast of Nicaragua Learn more about this image File:Bing_7.11.2009.jpg|November 7, 2009: Antarctic Fur Seals and King Penguin Chicks On Beach, Gold Harbor, South Georgia Island, South Atlantic Learn more about this image File:Bing_8.11.2009.jpg|November 8, 2009: Spelunkers in Gaping Gill Cave in North Yorkshire, England Learn more about this image File:Bing_9.11.2009.jpg|November 9, 2009: "Sue" the Tyrannosaurus Rex, on display inside the Field Museum in Chicago, Illinois Learn more about this image File:Bing_10.11.2009.jpg|November 10, 2009: Ponte Estaiada Octávio Frias de Oliveira bridge in São Paulo, Brazil Learn more about this image File:Bing_11.11.2009.jpg|November 11, 2009: A U.S. military color guard at the Vietnam Veterans Memorial in Washingtotn, DC Learn more about this image File:Bing_12.11.2009.jpg|November 12, 2009: The moon lights up Obertauern in the Alps of Austria Learn more about this image File:Bing_13.11.2009.jpg|November 13, 2009: Alaska bull moose in Denali National Park, Alaska Learn more about this image File:Bing_14.11.2009.jpg|November 14, 2009: Two Native Americans wear elaborate costumes at a powwow in Post Falls, Idaho Learn more about this image File:Bing_15.11.2009.jpg|November 15, 2009: Cranberry harvest in a bog in Carver, Massachusetts Learn more about this image File:Bing_16.11.2009.jpg|November 16, 2009: Geysers erupt in the Black Rock Desert in Nevada Learn more about this image File:Bing_17.11.2009.jpg|November 17, 2009: Victoria Crater in the Meridiani Planum region of Mars, taken from NASA's Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter Learn more about this image File:Bing_18.11.2009.jpg|November 18, 2009: Iceberg arch and sailboat off the coast of Greenland Learn more about this image File:Bing_19.11.2009.jpg|November 19, 2009: Tiger striped lemur frog stretching on a leaf Learn more about this image File:Bing_20.11.2009.jpg|November 20, 2009: Prague Castle and the Vltava river, Prague, Czech Republic Learn more about this image File:Bing_21.11.2009.jpg|November 21, 2009: Hot air balloonists in the Rhone-Alps area of France Learn more about this image File:Bing_22.11.2009.jpg|November 22, 2009: Potala Palace in Lhasa, Tibet Learn more about this image File:Bing_23.11.2009.jpg|November 23, 2009: The Falkirk Wheel, Falkirk, Scotland, Great Britain Learn more about this image File:Bing_24.11.2009.jpg|November 24, 2009: Walkway at O'Hare Airport, Chicago, Illinois Learn more about this image File:Bing_25.11.2009.jpg|November 25, 2009: Senglea Vedette, Malta Learn more about this image File:Bing_26.11.2009.jpg|November 26, 2009: Macy's Annual Thanksgiving Parade marches down Central Park West, in Manhattan Learn more about this image File:Bing_27.11.2009.jpg|November 27, 2009: An arctic fox, curled against a rock, in Manitoba, Canada Learn more about this image File:Bing_28.11.2009.jpg|November 28, 2009: Langjökull Glacier, Iceland Learn more about this image File:Bing_29.11.2009.jpg|November 29, 2009: Palm trees on the beach in Punta Cana, Dominican Republic Learn more about this image File:Bing_30.11.2009.jpg|November 30, 2009: Cobblestone street in the Marais district of Paris, France Learn more about this image December File:Bing_1.12.2009.jpg|December 1, 2009: Basement used as stables in Palau Guell, Barcelona, Spain Learn more about this image File:Bing_2.12.2009.jpg|December 2, 2009: The conical roofs of houses in the town of Alberobello, Italy Learn more about this image File:Bing_3.12.2009.jpg|December 3, 2009: Zebra shark and Crevalle jacks at Georgia Aquarium in Atlanta, Georgia Learn more about this image File:Bing_4.12.2009.jpg|December 4, 2009: Chacma Baboon chewing a bulb in the De Hoop Nature Reserve, South Africa Learn more about this image File:Bing_5.12.2009.jpg|December 5, 2009: Kings Canyon in the Sierra Nevada Mountains, California Learn more about this image File:Bing 6.12.2009.jpg File:Bing 7.12.2009.jpg Source(s) Bing Image Archive